1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to locking devices used for securing computer equipment and more particularly, to a device that will prevent unauthorized use of the floppy disk drives to access a computer and read the contents of the diskettes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are currently many ways for the owner of a Personal Computer (PC) to lock up his computer, either to prevent unauthorized use or to prevent it from being stolen. A typical computer products catalog might easily have several devices that attach to the PC and prevent it from being removed by unauthorized persons. There are also devices that attach to the power cord connection and prevent the PC from being switched on. Similarly, there are locking devices that attach to the PC and cause the keyboard to "freeze" while the PC is turned on, thus preventing its use. All the foregoing typically require modifying the PC in some way, whether by drilling holes for attachments or by insertion of some device.
If a PC owner should want to simply prevent the reading of files on his diskettes, or possibly to prevent turning on the PC, he would at present have to use one of the foregoing devices that modify the PC. There is thus a need for a simple locking device that will prevent access to the floppy disk drives and can be easily removed when unlocked, without marring or modifying the PC in any way.